mystic_messengerfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Общий альбом
Common 1.png|Casual Story, день 1, чат "Zen's expectations" Common 2.png|Casual Story, день 1, чат "Jaehee's announcement" Common 3.png|Casual Story, день 2, чат "Yoosung's Thoughts" (выбрать: "What are you doing right now?") Common 4.png|Casual Story, день 2, чат "Jalapenos Topping" (выбрать: "I can lock you up lol") Common 5.png|Casual Story, день 4, чат "Do not drink coffee" Common 6.png|Рут Юсона, день 5, чат "the people who make games" Common 7.png|Рут Юсона, день 6, чат "Seven's gift" Common 8.png|Рут Юсона, день 6, чат "Kitten" Common 9.jpg|Рут Юсона, день 6, чат "707 loves cats"|Рут Джехи, чат "A vicious entrepreneur"|Deep Story, день 4, чат "Religion" Common 10.png|Рут Юсона, день 7, чат "Emergency!"|Рут Зена, чат "Emergency alert;;;"|Deep Story, день 3, чат "Something in common" Common 11.png|Рут Юсона, день 7, чат "Emergency!" Лиза.png|Рут Юсона, день 7, чат "Calm Jumin" Common 13.png|Рут Юсона, день 5, чат "Magician 707"|Рут Зена, день 6, чат "707's secret!" Common 14.png|Рут Юсона, день 8, чат "Stalker again!" Common 15.png|Рут Юсона, день 8, чат "Seven's pressure" Common 16.png|Рут Юсона, день 8, чат "I'm shocked"|Рут Зена, день 8, чат "It's over" Common 17.png|Рут Джехи, день 5, чат "Tickets to the cherry farm" Common 18.png|Рут Джехи, день 5, чат "Jumin's back from business..." Common 19.png|Рут Джехи, день 5, чат "Lonely Zen"|Рут 707, день 6, чат "Mysterious Email" Common 20.png|Рут Джехи, день 8, чат "Relaxing Cafe" Common 21.png|Рут Джехи, день 8, чат "I'm Free" Common 22.png|Рут Джехи, день 8, чат "Zen's Gift" Common 23.png|Рут Джехи, день 9, чат "Don't work to hard on this" Common 24.png|Рут Джехи, день 10, чат "Jumin took my babe car" Common 25.png|Рут Джехи, день 10, чат "Jumin's driving skills" Common 26.png|Рут Зена, день 5, чат "Master of marketing" Common 27.png|Рут Зена, день 7, чат "A way to feel better"|Deep Story, день 4, чат "Religion" Common 28.png|Рут Зена, день 6, чат "About visiting Zen" Common 29.png|Рут Зена, день 6, чат "RFA and their families" Common 30.png|Рут Зена, день 7, чат "About Echo Girl" Common 32.png|Рут Зена, день 9, чат "Don't give up!" Common 33.png|Рут Зена, день 9, чат "I will be ok again" Common 34.png|Рут Зена, день 9, чат "Suspicious Echo Girl" Common 34 (1).png|Рут Зена, день 8, чат "Words for you two" Common 35.png|Deep Story, день 3, чаты "Stop playing games" и "Zorro Poster" Common 36.png|Deep Story, день 3, чат "Honey Buddha Chips" Common 37.png|Deep Story, день 3, чат "Mission Honey Buddha" Common 38.png|Deep Story, день 3, чат "Stop playing games" Common 39.png|Рут Джумина, день 5, чат "Yoosung going to class" Common 40.png|Рут Джумина, день 5, чат "My dream, the cat wedding" Common 41.jpg|Рут Джумина, день 6, чат "Another Shock" Common 42.png|Рут Джумина, день 7, чат "Things getting worse" Common 43.png|Рут Джумина, день 9, чат "Where is here" Common 44.png|Рут Джумина, день 9, чат "Castle In the mountain" Common 45.png Common 46.png|Рут Юсона, день 9, чат "Suspicious Email" Common 47.png|Рут 707, день 7, чат "Tripter Bot" (нужно посетить) Common 48.png|Рут 707, день 7, чат "Sentimental Morning" Common 49.png Common 50.png Common 51.png Common 52.png|Пролог (выбрать: "No, you're creepy") Common 53.jpg|Секретная концовка 2, Эпизод 7 Common 54.png|Рождественское дополнение, чат "Can't rest on Christmas" Common_55.png|Рождественское дополнение, концовки Неизвестного и нейтральная Common_56.png|Рождественское дополнение, концовка Неизвестного Common_57.png|День Святого Валентина 707 Common_58.png|День Святого Валентина 707 Common_59.png|День Святого Валентина 707 Common 60.jpg|Another Story, день 2, чат «The Universe and the Sun», 18:26 Common 61.jpg|Another Story, день 2, чат «Party at Saturn?», 2013 Common 62.jpg|Another Story, день 3, чат «Power of the Coordinator», 21:49 Common 63.jpg|Рут Ви, день 6, «Need Some Fresh Air», 12:33 Common 65.jpg|Рут Ви, день 6, «Heading Towards 2020», 18:23 Common 66.jpg|Рут Ви, день 7, чат «Staying Calm», 08:46 Common 64.jpg|Рут Ви, день 6, чат «Yoosung's Heaven», 16:19 Common 67.jpg|Рут Ви, день 7, чат «Provocation», 11:51 Common 68.png|Рут Ви, день 6, чат "Changes Jumin Sees" Common 69.jpg|Рут Ви, день 9, чат «Third Person Perspective», 09:04 Common_70.png|Рут Рэя, день 5, чат "Building of Dreams" Common_71.png|Рут Рэя, день 5, чат "Seven, Finally?" Common_72.png|Рут Рэя, день 6, чат "Evaluation" Common_73.png|Рут Рэя, день 6, чат "Daffodil" Common_74.png|Рут Рэя, день 7, чат "Continuously Thinking" Common_75.png|Рут Рэя, день 7, новелла после чата "The Root of Pathetic" Common_76.png|Рут Рэя, день 8, чат "FINALLY!" (нужно пропустить чат) Common_77.png|Рут Рэя, день 9, чат "Don't you want to try this?" Common_78.png|Рут Рэя, день 9, чат "Don't Need you anymore" Common_79.png|Рут Рэя, день 10, чат "Return of Jumin" En:Common Gallery Категория:Галереи